The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and in particular to magnetically driven tray conveyors.
Conventional conveying systems using flat belts, modular plastic or metal belts, gravity rollers, or powered rollers have many components. The number of harborage points for pathogens and toxins increases with the number of components. Because motors, gearboxes, roller bearings, shafts, pulleys, and sprockets can all collect food particles and harbor pathogens, they must be cleaned regularly. In food applications all the components must comply with strict food-use standards.
Some tray conveyors use linear-motor stators with coils propagating an electromagnetic wave along the conveyor to drive magnetic article-transporting trays. The stators are mounted in housings along the carryway. The top tray-supporting surface of the stator housing is flat. The flat surface can collect liquids that harbor contaminants.